The Fall of Skul (M.I. High Episode)
M.I. High has a Wikia of it's own. To view the wiki, click here. Zoe 1.jpg The_Fall_of_SKUL_1.jpg The_Fall_of_SKUL_2.jpg The Fall of SKUL is the first episode of Series 6; the revived series of M.I. High. It marks the first appearance of Dan Morgan, Tom Tupper, Aniesha Jones, Zoe and the students/staff of Saint Hearts. It was first broadcast on CBBC on the 7th of January 2013. It starred Sam Strike. Synopsis The old M.I. High spies have graduated to M.I.9 and spy handler, Frank London, must find three new spies to take their place. Meanwhile, two men have robbed an old women of her handbag. Dan Morgan, a teenage boy, chases after them but is taken away by two M.I.9 agents. Tom Tupper is hacking into NASA's systems when he too is taken away. Aneisha Jones is taking on multiple personalities while in disguise to try and meet Beyonce when she is also taken by M.I.9 agents. All three of the kids are taken to meet Chief Agent Stella Knight in the secret M.I.9 spy base under Saint Hearts school. Then Frank arrives saying, "Welcome to MI High." At a SKUL base, a SKUL officer warns The Grand Master that several SKUL bases have been attacked, but not by M.I.9. Not taking any risks, The Grand Master orders everyone to evacuate. By the time M.I.9 arrive, the base is empty. Meanwhile, at Saint Hearts, the new headmaster, Mr Flatley, arrives. He is suprised to see Frank there. The new team are given their first mission; to find a SKUL van with a dangerous weapon inside. Aneisha goes undercover with Dan and Frank waiting behind a bush. Soon they find the van. It turns out that the weapon is a girl. The girl is taken back to M.I.9 HQ. Her name given to her by SKUL is revealed to be V.9.5.Z.0.E.6. To keep her safe she is taken to Saint Hearts. The spies name her Zoe after noticing the Z.0.E. part in her name. Tom realizes that he can track the Grand Master using a one way communicator one in Zoe's possession. Frank tells Zoe to stay at school. The spies find The Grand Master, who is amazed that Zoe is there. Zoe refuses to return to SKUL. He then escape in a stealth plane. Tom uses M.I.9 technology to control the stealth aircraft but he ends up losing control, casing it to crash to the ground. The team find him but are attacked by a mystery group initially thought to be SKUL henchmen. The Grand Master shoots Zoe with a laser. Luckily a book in her pocket saves her. Stella arrives and the Grand Master is arrested. The three spies return to school. They are discussing Zoe's future. As they enter the lift, they see Zoe already there. She is now an M.I. High spy. Tom explains that he picked up The Grand Master's laptop. There is a voice message on there with a mysterious voice. Frank takes the team to the old war room known as the Bunker. He shows them an organization similar to SKUL called KORPS, which was destroyed years ago. Frank explains that the voice couldn't of been KORPS' leader The Mastermind because he and many other KORPS agents were killed in an explosion years ago. Trivia *It is revealed that SKUL was part of KORPS before it broke free during a M.I.9 attack upon KORPS. *The Mastermind makes a reference to Zoe as, "something that belongs to me". *Zoe displays her hand-to-hand combat skills. *The Grand Master is shown trembling in fear while the M.I.9 team listens to the Mastermind's message. *Frank tells Mr Flatley that Zoe is his niece and her old school burned down. See Also *M.I. High Episodes with Sam Strike *M.I. High Category:M.I. High Category:M.I. High Episodes